User blog:Yawackhary/Roadmap to 2020
From the looks of things, it is going to be a quiet year in terms of Lupin due to that TMS are focused on other series next year (Dr. Stone Season 2, Megalobox 2) and it is likely that they are going to save until 2021 as that's when Part I/Green Jacket will celebrate its 50th anniversary. Its mainly going to be the 4K Bluray of The Castle of Cagliostro to celebrate its 40th anniversary (in general and the US) and home release of the Last Job, both from Discotek. Lupin III: The First will be shown in Italy and Spain, maybe the US and possibly even the UK fingers crossed. It is likely that Prison of the Past will receive an English dub and a possible TV special. Not for the wiki however... 2019 was the largest update that the wiki received within 4 years gone from just the main characters, Part 1, a few Part 2 and Part 4 and some TV specials to having most of the series/TV Specials, some manga info and even a few more characters. There's just one episode of Part 2 and Fujiko Mine's Lie left. 2020 will be better, not as large as this year in terms of content but better QOL improvements. Staff As mentioned there will be more staff on the wiki, the plan will be two more administrators running alongside myself and hopefully will be announced soon. This is to prevent what happened in 2015 repeating itself and knowing that it is in good hands. Community A good community is a thriving community as they say. The current plans are that a Featured Article will be shown and a new poll will be made and they will change every 3 months. The first poll will stay until enough votes are counted (50+) but after that, the plan will happen. Poll results will be mentioned as announcements. Characters Lupin sure does have a lot of characters doesn't it? As an example, people wanted to know about Diana Archer due to her appearance from the last episode of Part 5 and disappointed that she's not there. (Personal reason, not yet watched The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure and don't have the DVD, quite hard to find too.) The main focus is going to be characters who have appeared outside of the Lupin gang, Ami, Albert and Yata as they have good articles. These include the major characters who either appeared in more than one episode/series, a major character in an episode or movie (e.g. General Headhunter, Hawk) and like the Diana example, characters who got a cameo in Part 5 that are not already on the wiki such as Mama and Starmow who have appeared in the manga/Part 3/Part 5. While the wiki will eventually cover the minor, one shot characters of that there are a metric ton, it is the goal for 2020. The manga only characters currently cannot be documented due to lack of resources especially the later non-Monkey Punch comics. This will be the largest focus of the wiki for 2020 outside any new content. Housekeeping Nearly every episode from Part 2, 3, 4 and 5 will be checked. Some Part 2 and Part 3 episode titles may have a better translation than what is already on the wiki (Part 3 titles are notorious of having a bad translation even at the best of sources). For Parts 2 and 3, screenshots will be replaced by better quality sources rather than the muddy Geneon 1-79, the cropped 2001 VAP 80+ or the non-remastered with the splicing Part 3 sources. Part 4 will have screenshots for the missing episodes and Part 5 will have them all choosing the most relevant for the episode. This will be expected to be complete by early 2020. Part 1 will have a quick check however it is mostly good enough, outside of Italian changes/censorship and trivia. Update January 2 2019: Part 1 is at a worse shape than previously thought. The same treatment will apply however there is a frozen grain issue with Part 1 when it comes to screenshots above 480p... Other sections (Movies, TV Specials, Fujiko Mine/Lupin the IIIrd universe) will have updates however they might be updated at a slower rate. Some like the TV Specials do not have clean covers or have promo artwork and would have to resort to DVD covers, some that are quite poor quality online. Wanted This is where that we are going to need your help on the wiki. As many will not know however many Italians will, Part 3 (aka Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin) was censored. When it was dubbed into Italian in 1987, Mediaset decided to target the show more towards children and due to TV standards so as a result it got a lot of cuts more so on the earlier episodes. It is also likely that the Spanish dub was also the same. While a DVD boxset of the Italian dub was released in Italy, it uses the early non-remastered Japanese masters so while the episodes are complete outside of opening/ending credits, it switches between Italian and Japanese with the latter kicking in when it got cut in Italian. In the TV airings, there were more cuts and changes. The reason why I've mentioned this now is because in 2020, reruns of Part 3 will be on Italia 2 after Part 2 is done (currently they are over 1/3 done of the series) and any airings is highly appreciated. It is for comparison reasons. This year, was lucky to have access to Italia 2 and was able to record most censorship changes for Part 2 (Part 1 was not censored due to using the older 1979 dub) but no longer able to do so. Relating to this in terms of Part 2, both Bad Guys Are Truly Big Villains (Super Lupin, episode 90) and Steal Everything from Lupin (Lo Scambio dei Corpi, episode 139/137 in Italy) has visual edits on the Italian Italia 2 airing. These are NOT on the Italian DVDs as they use the Japanese masters. If anyone can get the airings, that would be grateful. The censorship is documented, just needs a picture. Outside of censorship, we also need people who have access to the manga since that is currently one of the weaknesses of the wiki outside of the characters. In particular Lupin's Most Wanted/Shin Lupin however the original and the untranslated Lupin III magazine offshoots (Lupin Y, Lupin H, Inspector Zenigata, Fujiko Mine Company, etc) will be great too. Last Words We hope that you have enjoyed reading through the wiki, we know information about Lupin the 3rd can be hard to find and apologise for not having enough especially about the characters. I personally thank almost every contributor who has been editing through the wiki, you keep this place alive. If you have any issues or suggestions, please let me know. Until then catch ya later. Category:Blog posts